Girl of the sea
by Traveller07
Summary: Stuck on a Island Law has to convince a local to lend him a helping Hand. Now we all now that the Surgeon of Death himself can be very convincing. The Problem? The Girl doesn't talk. What will he have to do to get her to help him? Read to find out! Also this is still a oneshot. If I get enough Reviews I will continue this. Rating may change, I'm not sure yet.


It has been a rough week for the Heart pirates. There had been five storms in a row and in addition to that, one of the generators fell out and after a while they had to go on sailing. The captain of the ship, or rather the submarine, Trafalgar Law, was everything but pleased about the whole situation. They should have been at the next island by now, and their supplies were coming to an end. If they didn't stock up soon they would have severe problems. Sighing again, he got up from his chair. Walking over to the bookshelf at the far left of the room, he skimmed over the titles before pulling out a book. Flipping through it he walked back over to his desk. Just as he was about to sit down again, there was loud banging coming from his door.  
"Yes. Enter." Looking up from his book as the door opened, he saw his first mates coming in.

"Captain! Captain!" "Yes Bepo?" Law asked raising an eyebrow as he saw his comrade sweating again even though they were on the surface and he could go out anytime he wanted to. "We sighted the next island." "Ah finally some good news." "I'm sorry." Chuckling Law set down the book and patted Bepo's shoulder while putting on his hat and steering towards the door. "Call the others to the deck as soon as we dock." Law said, a smirk plastered on his face.

As all men were on deck, Law came out of the submarine. "Alright then. We've finally reached the island. Zach, you Tius and Zeke will go get the missing parts for the generator and for the damaged machines. Dean, Max you'll stock up our medical supplies together with Nick. Erik, John and Ike will go and refill our food supplies. Kyle you and the rest will guard the ship while Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and I will try to gather some information on the next few islands. Everything clear!?" "Eh there is a problem with the log pose. As soon as we landed on the island he stopped pointing in a direction as usual but it started changing direction every few minutes. It doesn't spin like it normally would." Holding up the log pose Law saw that it was pointing in a direction for a few seconds before it began to spin around again. "I see…maybe the locals will know about this. Everyone, I want the rest of you back here in two hours top. Am I clear!?" "Yes sir!"

The island turned out to be a summer island. The sun burned down on the Heart pirates, making Bepo sweat even more, which in turn made Shachi and Penguin complain more. Of course it annoyed Law, but he decided to let them be for once. Well at least he planned on doing that but after ten minutes of their bickering, he had had enough. "Bepo would some fresh fish help ease some of your pain?" Immediately Bepo snapped his head to Law and nodded happily. "You're spoiling him captain." The other two grumbled but one meaningful glance from Law and the two of them kept their mouth shut.

The old woman at the fish stand shot Law an apologetic look. "I'm sorry dear but we haven't sold fish and the likes in years." "Oh really, how so?" "Well the last fishermen died in a storm. None of the men had family. Well all except for one. His name was Larry, I think. As far as I know, his daughter is the only survivor of that storm." Getting intrigued with the story, the doctor tried if he could get more out of the woman. "How fortunate for her to survive such a drastic incident." "Well on one hand yes on the other no." "No?"

"Well you see. She dearly loved her father, and now that he's gone, she id grieving, mourning over his death. The child is sitting on a rock at the beach, just looking out at the ocean." "But you said you haven't sold fish in **years!**" "Well yes. She has been sitting there for four years now." The old lady said with a sad smile. "Four years!?" Penguiun and Shachi screeched while Bepo just asked: "No fish?" "Four years? That's a mighty long time. Aren't there any other men who wanted to learn how to fish?" "Well of course but they all died trying." Shivers ran down the guys spines…well except for Law's. Highly interested now, he pulled out the log pose. "Considering you know so much about the happenings here. You wouldn't possibly be able to tell me if these events have anything to do with the log pose. Also when dose it set anyway?"

"The log pose doesn't set." "Pardon me?" "Oh you heard me right sweety. The log pose doesn't set. The group of islands here is really dangerous. On the first half of the Grand Line aren't that many dangerous ore lethal islands. But this route you chose is by far one of the most dangerous ones because of these islands." "Well then, how will we be able to go on?" "You won't.", the Lady simply said."All pirates that came here over the past four years tried. Not one of them succeeded. Some men thought they made it through the storms because they didn't come back but they were probably sucked into the deaths of the sea. They sailed out and died. A few days later we found their corpses washed up on the shore. The only ones, who were able to navigate through the storms, were the old fishermen." "But they all died in a storm four years ago, didn't they?" Shachi asked. "Correct. The only person who might be able to help you out now, is Larry's daughter."

The old woman smiled. "She was always such a bright girl. Sailed the sea since she was little." "Well what's her name?" "That, no one knows. Larry kept her up at the house on the cliffs after her mother died when she was still very young. Nobody in the whole village remembers her name. You would have to ask her yourself. Though you probably won't get a reply. She hasn't moved from that rock since her father died and she never speaks." "Doesn't she move to get something to drink or eat?" "We watched her the first few weeks from afar. But she doesn't even sleep. She refuses to get down from that rock. Some men asked her to teach them how to navigate through the storms, but she denied them her help. Maybe she will help you?" She left the last sentence as a question. "We will see. I don't do someone a favor without getting something in return." "I'm sure she'll be able to help you somehow. She is the only chance you have to get off the island after all."

* * *

**Okay, so I know I should Keep on writing on my other stories instead of writing new ones, but I just had to get this one out of my head.**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this one. Also I will make a poll sometime soon now, to see which one out of all my stories you want me to continue most because otherwise I will probably wwon'T get anywhere. SO please check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! ONly my OCs**

**So I hope you will tell me what you think and leave a Review or something, please! It would mean really much to me!**

**Yours Traveller!**


End file.
